Heart of the Buc
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OC) The guardians go to Jessica's fencing tournament and unexpectedly learn a bit more about her from Peg-Leg. (Takes place after ch. 12 in Power Struggle)


_Evening,_

Jack: Why are we doing this again?

Juniper: Come 'on, this is really important to her.

Ish: Not to mention she really wanted us to come.

_The 11 Guardians walked into the gym, where some of the competitors were practicing. Fences shined in the light as the competitors attacked the sandbag in front of them._

Dean: Now, Jess said our seats should be right next to- *_Stops_*

Ash: Next to what?

Dean: *_Eyed over to where their seats were_* Look who else came.

_The others looked over to see a small person wearing a Crimson hoodie, hood up and brown pants...the dead giveaway was the eye-patch and the fact that one of their legs was replaced with a wooden peg._

Amara: Peg-Leg?

_Peg-Leg, in shock, turned his head and shushed them quietly._

Peg-Leg: No one is to know I'm here.

Ish: Then, what are you doing here?

Peg-Leg: -_Sighs_\- I always come to one of Jessica's Fencing tournaments. She- She doesn't know I've been coming since after she left when we met.

Ash: You have been coming here to see her.

Peg-Leg: Aye, and to see how she's doing.

Hunter: How she's doing?

_Peg-Leg sighed and patted his un gloved hand on the seats, all eleven guardians fallow suit and sat down._

Peg-Leg: Look. I don't know if you notices, but Jessica here is not quite as confidant. She been through so much and I just feel it's my duty to make sure she never, _**EVER**_, gets hurt again.

_The others looked in shock. What could have possibly happen that would make Jessica feel a bit less confidant. But looking at Peg-Leg, he had a look that said he wasn't saying anything else on that._

Peg-Leg: That Lass *_Looks to where Jessica was, training_* She is the most sweetest, kindest person I have ever meet...*_low_* She even thought my eye looked cool..*_Shakes his head_* The point is, I vowed since we met that I will do my best to protect her...at ANY COST.

Arron: W-Whoa.

_They guardians turned to the center of the gym as the first wave of Competitors enter. Jessica Riverstone on one side, and an unknown female on the other. Jessica is a slash of movements with her sword, before stopping and bowing to the other person._

Peg-Leg: She does that as a sign that she is ready and to show respect.

Tua: I'm surprised she doesn't hate you and the other Rusherz for-

Peg-Leg: Not telling you about Endgame. *_Everyone is shock_* Look we wanted to tell you, BADLY, but well...let's just say one of us wanted to still keep our mouths shut on it. As for her response...

* * *

**Right after chapter 12  
**

* * *

Peg-Leg: *_Winces_* Oww.

Jessica: You okay?

Peg-Leg: Yeah, considering I fell through the ship.

_Jessica was removing the splinters that doted the Buccaneer's arm. The others had left and she was the only one remaining in the HOK. Jessica sighed._

Jessica: You know you had me worried sick when you fell, I was about to kill that bot with no mercy.

Peg-Leg: Yeah. Luckily Ish came and we stopped you before things got out of hand.

Jessica: Yeah...imagine what would of happened if that was Wild-Card at my sword's edge.

Peg-Leg: I think he would be scared out of his mind knowing he could have been killed brutally by a rookie guardian. *_Winces as the last splinter was removed_*

Jessica: *_Smiles_* There we go! Good as new.

Peg-Leg: Thanks lass...I still don't know why you would help us since-

Jessica: Since you guys kept Endgame a secret.

Peg-Leg eyes widen.

Peg-Leg: *Shock* H-Ho-How do you-

Jessica: I watch the footage of the day on the computers here.

_Peg-Leg was shaking in fear and worry._

Peg-Leg: A-And?

Jessica: *_Sighs sadly_* While I wish you would have told the truth, I don't think that would have changed the events.

Peg-Leg: *_Shock_* Wait What?

Jessica: It's obvious that the events that transpire was a ploy to separate the Guardians and the Rusherz. Looking at the footage's of the events, I realized that the only people Endgame did not get was Ish nor Joseph.

_Peg-Le looked in amazement._

Peg-Leg: So you're saying. Your theory is that she planned on either Ish or Joseph to rescue the others, then kill them when they attempted to escape.

Jessica: No...I don't think Endgame killed Joseph. He's out there somewhere and I don't know if he's okay, or she did something to him. *_Sits next to him_* Also you guys looked like you wanted to tell the others about Endgame.

Peg-Leg: -_sighs sadly_\- Let's just say one of use wouldn't have it. I don't know why he's been acting like this though.

Jessica: *_smiles_* Tell you what. We will try to get Troy, Marty and Ricky back on the team, we can explain to them what's really going on.

Peg-Leg: And if that doesn't work?

_Jessica sighs._

Jessica: Then I'm just going to have to show them how much you guys have been through.

* * *

**Present  
**

* * *

Kristie: Show them?

Peg-Leg: Trade in secret. You'll find out soon though.

_Peg-Leg turned back to the ring where the final two competitors were, Jessica and a unknown male fighting in the ring._

Tua: Call me crazy but those look like your moves Peg-Leg.

_Peg-Leg just smiled.  
_

* * *

Referee: Winner: Jessica Riverstone!

_Jessica grinned wide as she turned to the crowd, waving at the Guardians. After everyone had left, the others told Jessica to meet them in the ring to meet someone._

Jessica: *Still in her uniform* Soo, who is this person?

Layla: *_Grins_* Let's just say he's been watching you games for a while.

Hunter: Yeah, he really wants to say something to you as well.

Jessica: Okay, what would that be?

Peg-Leg voice: That I am the most proud buc to have someone like you.

_Jessica froze as a hooded figure walked into the light and removed his hoodie._

Peg-Leg: *_Smiles_* You did amazing out there.

Jessica: P-P-Pe-*_Tears forming_* Peg-Leg...

Peg-Leg: Surprise to see me.

_Jessica was silent for a moment, before dashing towards Peg-Leg and giving him a warm hug, tears of joy on her face. Peg-Leg smiled and hugged back._

Jessica: *_Joy_* YOU WERE HERE! YOU WERE HERE WATCHING ME!

Peg-Leg: *_Tears pricked his eye_* I am so proud of you.

* * *

_Afterwards, Jessica told the others to wait outside while she got change...well, that was part of the reason. Another reason was to go out the back door of the gym to fallow three unexpected boys who came and heard the conversation between her friends. She hide, as she heard the three guardians talk._

Troy: How? How could she forgive them?! After all that they done she forgave them?!

Ricky: Troy, call down. I'm upset about this too.

Marty: I still don't get why though? And that theory, Joseph being alive.

Troy: There is no way anyone could survive that...r-right?

_The three boys looked at each other in concern._

Ricky: What did she mean by 'I'm just going to have to show them how much you guys have been through'?

Marty: I don't know. But, there is something about her that I just can't put my figure on.

Troy: Whatever, let's just go home. At least we see that they replaced us.

_They walked away. When they were far, Jessica stepped outside, a looked of seriousness and sorrow on her face. She has been training, this power, other than a sword there was something else. She sighed as she lamented._

Jessica: Memory Run- A move which copies a play or strategies from a player from the past, it can also send via NFLR or mind to the other Guardians, like telepathy. It also allows the person to see or show anyone of the Rusherz and their past events, whether good or tragic. -_Sighs_\- If this continues, I'm going to have to show some...events. *_Looks up_* Endgame. Wherever you are, you will pay for hurting my friends...No one harm the people I love, NO ONE.

_Jessica was silent for a few minutes, before sighing and smiling, she walked back in to meet up with her friends, unaware of the fallowing events that would transpire._

**The **

**End**


End file.
